Field
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for refilling inkjet cartridges. More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for refilling an inkjet cartridge, such as determining the fill status of the inkjet cartridge.
Background
In the personal and business computer market, inkjet printers are very common. Inkjet printers are inexpensive, quiet, fast and produce high quality output. However, replacement cartridges can be expensive. Although some manual inkjet refilling kits are available, they can be difficult and messy for individuals to use, and inkjet cartridges may become damaged during the refilling task, especially when performed by inexperienced users. As such, individuals may bring these inkjet cartridges to a retail store for refilling inkjet cartridges. In a retail store environment for refilling inkjet cartridges, customers may request a fill status of their inkjet cartridge prior to requesting that the retail store proceed with refilling the inkjet cartridge. Moreover, the retail store operator and/or customer may wish to confirm fill status of the inkjet cartridge after a refilling operation has been performed.